


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by EagerQueenofAwesomeness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/pseuds/EagerQueenofAwesomeness
Summary: "You know, you'd look great wearing my clothes, but you know where they'd look best...on my bedroom floor"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> This one-shot developed from Captain_KayReaper's amazing pick-up line prompt!  
> I was told to include the line "You know, you'd look great wearing my clothes, but you know where they'd look best...on my bedroom floor". I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did! Comment what you think of my first solo work!

James walked into the noisy, smoke filled bar with an air of belonging. His stride matched his confidence, unhurried in their journey to the bar stool. He planted his hands on the grimy counter top and looked at the man serving the drinks. “What’ll it be,” the man questioned with a shifty look on his face. This caused James to smirk with the knowledge that he was causing this look. There was a mountain of a man on his right and a fully tatted man to his left, yet he was the one that made this man nervous. He sat down with his gaze still trained on the bartender, considering which drink to order as footsteps alerted him to someone approaching on his right. 

“Just a beer. I’ll open the bottle,” James answered eyeing the unwashed opener in a pile of peanuts. The bartender raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged. The man on his left drained the last of his glass and left, allowing another body to take his place. Instead of showing interest in the new comer, the soldier assessed his metal fingers as one would inspect a new manicure. A beer slid near his hand, so he picked it up in the hand that could feel the chill of the glass. He tipped the bottled toward its bringer in thanks before popping the top off with his metallic thumb. 

He pursed his lips, taking a long draw of the beer before he heard, “Damn. I was wondering the advantages of having metal fingers were.” That comment had James raising an eyebrow at the man on his left. His head tilted toward that speaker, eyes scanning over him. What he saw left a smirk on his face. Attractive. What can he say; he’s a sucker for buzz cuts. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know the other...advantages.” That comment made the man’s face morph in delighted surprise. A tongue darted out to wet the lips that had fallen slightly open in a smirk. James tracked the movement before cocking his eyebrow. “If you want to find out, maybe you could buy me another drink.”

“Weasel. Get this bionic man a shot of whiskey.” James’ mouth ticked in the corner, almost allowing a smirk. He liked the eagerness of this man’s tone. This man, even though he’s more than likely a hit man on the ‘deadpool’, wasn’t going to play games. The now empty beer was placed on the bar as he waited for this ‘Weasel’ to arrive with the drink ordered. “So, you come here often?” The soldier huffed at the question. Classic pick-up line, but he wasn’t that easy.

“Obviously not as often as you,” James spoke as his eyes flicked over the betting board hanging over the dimly lit bar. “So which name is yours?”

“Which name would impress you more?”

“The correct one.” The man, obviously already preparing for a rebuttal stopped short, mouth still parted. The whiskey arrived at James’ elbow, and he picked it up. His eyes moved from the now-silent man to the whiskey. “I just need to know who to thank for this.” 

“Wilson. Wade Wilson. I’m the one that everyone bets on dying but doesn’t. What about you Iron Giant?” Wade’s body leaned closer to James. Instead of responding, he tipped the whiskey into his mouth, letting his tongue chase the taste on his lips. “Oh you’re trying to be a tease now. I see.” The hit man smirked at the soldier in amusement and lust. Instead of replying, James just hummed a response, setting the shot glass back down. “You know you remind me of a glass of whiskey. You’re dignified, you have a certain glow, and I’ll definitely be pounding you tonight.”

“With the way you were looking at my fingers, I thought it’d be the other way around. I mean if you drink whiskey, you must like it neat and smooth…” James trailed of, brushing his thumb against his lips in a smirk. He hadn’t had this much fun in a while. Mind games never sat well with the soldier, so knowing exactly what Wade wanted gave him more room to tease without having to guard himself and everything he says. 

“What’s your name? If you don’t have one...I’ll just have to call you mine.” James gave an eye roll accompanied with a smile before giving a little huff of appreciation to the line.

“I go by James.” Wade pouted at this and shook his head, obviously wanting a more flirtatious response.

“Call me a bad fisherman, James, but you’re wasting all my good lines here! What’s it going to take to catch you?” James opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a drink being spilled on him from behind. Wade’s nose wrinkled in disdain at whoever was behind him. There was alcohol now on his metal appendage which pissed him off to no end because it was a bitch to clean. 

He stood up slowly, feeling the wet shirt cling to his shoulder as he turned to face the idiot. The man was obviously drunk and just smiled at James’ bitch face. The soldier took a step forward with a low growl and almost smiled in satisfaction as the drunken man just stared wide-eyed.  
“Beat it,” James threatened, his voice low and gravely. The man turned quickly, tripping as he attempted to make his way to the door in a quick manner.

“That definitely turned me on,” Wade started as James turned back to face him. His gaze was locked on the soldier’s wet shirt that began to cling uncomfortably to his bicep. “You can borrow a shirt at my place if you want. I know you’d look great in my clothes...but you know where they’d look best at?”

James tilted his head, allowing his amusement to show in the smirk on his lips, irritation gone in an instant. “Where’s that?”

“My bedroom floor.” And yeah, James would definitely like to find out if that’s true. Before Wade could utter another sentence, the soldier started walking toward the exit of the bar. He looked over his shoulder, noticing the lack of another set of footsteps. He raised one eyebrow at the hit man.

“I’m no scientist, but I’d like to test that theory. You’re gonna need to show me that bedroom of yours.”

“Of all the lines…” Wade started incredulously, walking toward James and leading the way out of the bar, boldly slipping a hand in the soldier’s back jean pocket. “We can take a cab to my place.”

James waved a hand at a taxi to pull to the curb before he leaned closer to the hit man to murmur in his ear. “Ya know, maybe you are a good fisherman…’cause that was a hook, line, and sinker.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade didn’t even wait for the cover of a cab to start making out with James.

James certainly didn’t mind.


End file.
